


i got a fascination (with your presentation)

by TaytheBae



Series: Because I Need You (In My Pocket) [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Billy and Steve argue like an old couple, F/F, Fairy!AU, Fluff, Goofy - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, and Robin is a Disaster Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaytheBae/pseuds/TaytheBae
Summary: Working in retail was really fucking boring. Working retail in a tiny town like Bridgeview?Robin wanted to pull her hair out on a daily basis, to say the least.Sure, she’d found some things to pass the time, but there’s only so much room on her sneakers to write on and only so many times she can get away with calling Steve on the phone without her manager, Sarah, getting really pissy. Not that she’d get fired, but still.So, she’s sitting there, bored out of her mind, and with only 20 minutes left to her 8-hour shift when She walks in. Holy shitbiscuits. She’s the hottest girl Robin’s ever seen in person, from her curly hair thrown up in a ponytail that swishes hypnotically with every step to her big, expressive eyes.-OR-Robin is gay, Heather can't believe Billy is Domesticated, and Billy&Steve bicker like an old married couple
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Billy Hargrove, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Series: Because I Need You (In My Pocket) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	i got a fascination (with your presentation)

**Author's Note:**

> I totally projected on to Robin how I act with a pretty girl and I'm not sorry.   
> Also, I know this is super short, but Robin/Heather will be abound! The next fic is also about them + Halloween costumes hehe
> 
> Title from Crush by Tessa Violet

Working in retail was really fucking boring. Working retail in a tiny town like Bridgeview?

Robin wanted to pull her hair out on a daily basis, to say the least.

Sure, she’d found some things to pass the time, but there’s only so much room on her sneakers to write on and only so many times she can get away with calling Steve on the phone without her manager, Sarah, getting really pissy. Not that she’d get fired, but still.

So, she’s sitting there, bored out of her mind, and with only 20 minutes left to her 8-hour shift when  _ She  _ walks in.  _ Holy shitbiscuits.  _ She’s the hottest girl Robin’s ever seen in person, from her curly hair thrown up in a ponytail that swishes hypnotically with every step to her big, expressive eyes.

Robin was blown away, her ability to function obliterated in the face of such a gorgeous woman.  _ Fuck I’m so screwed ohshithereshecomesfuck. _

“Hi, I’m new in town, and I was wondering if there was an opening here?”

“Uh…” Robin’s brain went from anxiety fueled madness to complete silence once the full force of those soft eyes was upon her. “Um, yeah. Yeah, give me one second. I think we have some in the back room. Give me two shakes of a lambs tail,” she practically spits out and then scrambles through the ‘Employees Only’ door.

Once she had the protection of a door between her and the hot new girl, Robin groaned.

She’d been top of her high school class by a landslide, first chair in band, and a  _ goddamn witch _ . She should be able to handle a pretty girl, but no. She had to act like a fucking spaz and say dorky shit like  _ ‘two shakes of a lamb’s tail.’ _

After bemoaning her idiocracy, Robin shook it off and grabbed an application from Sarah’s files. She didn’t actually know if they are hiring, but what Pretty Girl didn’t know wouldn’t kill her. 

With the papers clutched in her hands, Robin took a deep breath and walked back out onto the store floor. Pretty Girl was still there  _ thank god _ so Robin walked over and handed her the application and a pen.

“You can fill it out here or take it home I guess.”

“I think I’d rather fill it out here, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, totally! Here, you can sit on this stool and use the counter.” The bell over the front door rang as an exhausted mother and her daughter walked in, so Robin gave Pretty Girl a little smile and went to help them find the kid’s section. The little girl, pigtails swinging wildly, excitedly grabbed their only copy of The Last Unicorn and thrust it up at her mom.

“Dis one, pwease?”

“Again?” The mother had clearly watched the movie too many times, but she nodded her head and grabbed the little girl’s hand to follow Robin to the counter.

“Alright guys. That will be $1.99. It’s due in three days.” The mother handed over the cash, and then was quickly pulled out of the store by her daughter, who was babbling excitedly about the unicorn princess and Prince Lir.

Once they were alone again, Robin turned to Pretty Girl who had decided to take up Robin’s offer and was perched on the stool.

“How’s it coming?”

“Good. I’m almost finished. Just need to… and done!” She said, signing the last line with a flourish.

“Awesome,” Robin said as she took the forms. “It’s been really great,” She paused, scanning the forms in front of her for a name, but stopped when she spotted something far more important.

“YOU’RE FROM HAWKINS?” Pretty Girl, who Robin now knew was named Heather, shrunk in the face of Robin’s excitement, but then responded.

“Um, yeah. You’ve heard of it?”

“Yeah! My best friend Billy is from there.”

“Billy? Billy  _ Hargrove?” _ Heather looked skeptical; eyebrow raised in a perfectly sculpted arch.

“Yeah, did you know him?”

“Uh, yeah. He was kind of a massive dick. Showed up to every party with no shirt, blasted crappy music out of his Camaro every morning in the school parking lot, skipped almost every class yet some how aced every test? Just generally acted like he was hot shit because he was from  _ California _ .” She said the last word with an eyeroll, and Robin couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Wait, you’re still talking about Billy Hargrove, right? Like terrible mullet, skull tattoo, super blue eyes Billy?”

Heather saying “Yep, that’s the one,” and popping the ‘p’ only made Robin laugh harder. Heather started to get impatient, and finally snapped, “What’s so fucking funny?”

Robin wiped a tear from her eye, and replied “I can’t really explain it, but I get off in five minutes if you can stay around?”

“Sure, I guess. Not like I have a whole lot to do. Better be worth it though.”

“Oh trust me, it will be.”

Heather shrugged, and then wandered over to the romantic comedy section of the store.

As soon as the little clock above the punch clock struck 6pm, Robin entered her employee card, grabbed her bag, and zoomed out of the back room, but  _ casually  _ because she didn’t want to seem like a complete idiot in front of Heather the Pretty Girl. They then walked together the

short distance to Billy’s apartment.

Once they reached the door to his place, Robin unlocked the door with her key and walked in, set her bag on the dining table, and took in the scene happening before her.

It was a fight she had witnessed many times, of Steve and Billy arguing over which scrunchie looked best in Billy’s hair after Steve had braided it. Steve loved the shimmery blue one because  _ It matches your eyes.  _ Billy, however, argued that the red one looked better because  _ Come on red is clearly superior Pretty Boy.  _ Robin would never understand how they still hadn’t figured out they were incredibly married, even after four months of cohabitation and  _ intense  _ sexual tension.

Once they started bickering over which braid looked the best in Billy’s hair, Robin rolled her eyes and turned to the guest neither boy had realized was privy to this scene of  _ ridiculous domesticity. _

Heather was in complete shock over what she was witnessing, as if she had been told Martians were real. She slowly turned from the scene towards Robin, her mouth agape in a perfect ‘o’ and eyes the size of dinner plates. Robin couldn’t help noticing the shimmery pink lip gloss that lined her plump pout, or the artful eyeshadow which brought out the small gold flecks in her eyes.

“What the fuck? I need details about this, like yesterday.” Heather exclaimed. At the sound of an unfamiliar voice, Billy and Steve both froze, and then turned in unison to Heather and Robin. Steve flushed a deep red, while Billy’s face curled into a snarl.

“Robin, what the fuck?” He boomed. Robin wasn’t prepared for the rage in Billy’s voice, but she also knew Billy well enough by now to recognize the undercurrents of fear. She decided to brush it off and play it cool.

“What dingus, don’t recognize a face from your old home town?” She snarked.

“That’s the problem. I don’t need some  _ bitch  _ from Hawkins sticking her nose in my business.” He hurled this insult at Heather, and while she didn’t seem to faze her, Robin still felt a wave of protectiveness roll over her. She stepped between Heather and Billy, and was preparing to fully call him on his bullshit attitude when Steve decided to pipe up.

“Billy, that’s so mean! Now I’m definitely hiding the spoons again, and  _ this time  _ I won’t tell you where I put them.”

Billy’s focus was instantly pulled from Heather as he whispered, “You wouldn’t dare.” And they were off again, hurling threats neither of them would ever act on and grew exponentially in ridiculousness.

Heather shuffled up behind Robin, and this time kept her voice a little softer when she said, “Are they always like this?”

“Oh definitely not. It was way worse when Steve wanted to watch The Princess Bride and Billy wanted to watch Alien. They settled for The Breakfast Club and The Karate Kid but not until after like 20 minutes of bickering.”

“Oh my god,” Heather gasped in Robin’s ear, and suddenly Robin couldn’t take the closeness of her and this  _ incredibly gorgeous girl _ . She carefully stepped away, and interrupted the threat war, which had escalated to Billy yelling about  _ No more sugar cookies for a month!  _ And Steve gasping like Billy had murdered his first-born child.

Robin cleared her throat to gain their attention and said “So, dinner? I’m starving, and desperately in need of something greasy.”

And thus, they decided to make breakfast for dinner. Heather stuck around, and eventually Billy stopped glaring daggers at her, and Steve asked a million questions about Billy in high school. Robin had never seen him laugh as hard as when Heather was describing the time Billy had accidentally spilled red jungle juice all over Tammy Thompson’s white dress at a Halloween party and proceeded to be bitched out by the entire marching band the next day.

It was a great night, and ended even more spectacularly when Heather had asked for Robin’s number with the expectation that Robin would be providing more Billy stories. Robin couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to rant and scream in the comments, or come find me on [tumblr]().


End file.
